


The Smallest Sparks

by ButterflyDragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDragon/pseuds/ButterflyDragon
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard has a normal life. Going to school, avoiding a math teacher with a grudge, hanging out with her friends, trading favours with her brother to sneak out. This all changes when she is chosen by the First Star to become a Star Guardian. Now guided by the mysterious Janna and joined by her best friend Jinx and new friends Poppy and Lulu, she will protect the world from the creatures of the Void!





	The Smallest Sparks

Five bright lights, crashing across an endless sky. Pink, Red, Lilac, Blue, Green. Blue flew like an arrow, unwavering and strong; Green circled it, twirling with whimsy and wonder; Lilac watchful and steadfast; Pink and Red, waltzing across the sky, pulling away and chasing each other through the Twigh-

** SNAP!**

Lux woke with a start, as Miss Laurent slapped a ruler onto her desk, “I’m certain this is awfully boring to you Miss Crownguard, but I’d appreciate you setting an example.”

Lux winced. She was preeetty sure Fiora hated her. She didn’t know the exact details of her cousin’s wedding being called off, but it was definitely messy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jinx snicker- like she’d never fallen asleep in Math! The teacher was right anyway, Lux’s tutors had covered this lesson last week, and she had asked Garen to explain it to her when they left her head spinning. Plus, she’d probably need to go over it with Jinx later- who’d stopped snickering and was now adding another doodle to her (already heavily graffitied) desk. It was only five minutes left…

What was important about the number five? Something about… stars? A constellation? Ugh, she’d never remember it now. Four minutes. Why couldn’t they leave a few minutes early? It wasn’t like calculating the curve of a quadratic was hard… for Lux. With an army of tutors and the best big brother. Ugh.

Finally, the bell rang, and Lux quickly shovelled her books and cute rabbit pencil case into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and hurrying out the door.

“Yo, Luxy, wanna hit up the new Indian that opened today with me?” Jinx met her at the door with a grin and instantly leaned onto her shoulders “I heard they have a great cake menu!”

Lux rolled her eyes grinned back, “And there’s absolutely no other reason you want to go there. What’s your sister cooking today?”

“Char.” Jinx laughed, “I think today is meant to be _stew flavoured_ Char.”

“Come on- not even she can burn stew,”

“Oh, this isn’t a new recipe- and I can _confirm_ she absolutely can burn stew Luxy,” Jinx dramatically collapsed in front of Lux, forcing her to catch the taller girl, “Please, if you hold mercy in your heart! Think of my poor innocent tastebuds!”

Lux laughed and set Jinx back on her feet, “I don’t know… I _did_ notice you laughing earlier…”

“Oh yeah that was freakin’ _hilarious_! Your cute little surprised face was the best!” Jinx grinned, “So, when are we meeting there?”

“Give me a few hours? I’ll text you when I’m done talking Garen into covering for me,” Without looking, Lux knew Jinx had rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Why does talkin’ to Spin-top take so long anyways?”

“Because by the time I’m ready to sneak out he’s usually snuck his girlfriend_ in, _and walking in on them _once _was more than enough times.”

“Ugh, see ya’ then, then!” Jinx grinned and jogged of to where her sister’s motorbike was parked. Lux made a mental note to ask if Vi knew Jinx had her bike. And if Jinx had a licence.

She turned away and walked to where her driver had parked. She would have to wait for her brother to be done with Football practice, but she’d rather wait in the back of the car than awkwardly sit in the empty stands while Garen tried to pretend he wasn’t staring at Kat the whole time.

“Excuse me, you are Luxanna Crownguard, correct?” A soft, lilting voice came from behind her, she turned around to see a taller girl with long, white hair. Her uniform indicated she was a year older, and her hair fluttered despite the lack of breeze.

“Um… yes? Why?”

The older girl smirked, “Simple curiosity, I suppose. I’m Janna, I’m in several classes with your brother.”

Something about Janna’s tone unnerved Lux, like there was a joke she was missing. The older girl suddenly turned, as though responding to a sound, and seconds later screams came from… the football pitch! Garen! Without another thought, Lux was sprinting towards the pitch. Had a tackle gone wrong? Was someone hurt? Was there a fight? As the pitch came into view, Lux skidded to a stop. Floating above the football pitch was a large emptiness. It looked like someone had ripped the sky and removed the everything from the gap. Monsters were pouring out, a sickly green with horrific claws, or tentacles and a single, floating eyeball.

“Luxanna, run!” She hadn’t even noticed Janna follow her but now the other girls voice was panicked and scared, nothing like the gentle composure it had held earlier. Her hair was purple, and her outfit was different- when had _that_ happened?

Running. That seemed like a good idea. But Garen! The players were trapped in by the creatures, and Lux could clearly see Garen and Kat standing back to back, attempting to fend off the creatures- Kat _really_ needed to stop bringing knives to school, but it was in their favour this time. Even so, they were easily being pushed back against the seemingly endless hordes of monsters. Janna jumped into the fray, instantly decimating several of the smaller monsters and drawing attention away from the players.

Hypocrite.

_ Hm… you are worthy Luxanna Crownguard…_ <strike>_if gaudy._</strike>

A voice echoed in her head, as light formed around her, blinding her to the world.

_** Yes!** I have chosen! Luxanna Crownguard, rise anew from your **pitiful** existence as mortal, and become** my champion!**_ The light around her turned pink overwhelming her senses and filling her with power. Five lights. Pink Red Lilac Blue Green.

Star Guardians.

Luxanna raised the staff now in her hands and swung it down, a pink star spinning above the pitch, faster and faster until it detonated, destroying several smaller creatures and slowing the larger ones. Five left. Janna flew around the battlefield, summoning swirling storms around the edge before silently nodding to Lux and swiftly moving to the centre of the fields, raising her staff aloft and summoning all the smaller storms to her, pulling all the monsters to a single point.

Following some deep-seated instinct Lux allowed her wand to float before her, Light formed around it, gathering to a single spot- A Final Spark.

And then there was dust.


End file.
